


Together

by sonysakura



Category: Makai Senki Disgaea
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura
Summary: While they’re together, they will be happy.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Makai Senki Disgaea, Лахарл/Флонн, гет: романтика, PG-13](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528422) by sonysakura. 

They’re together since the very moment of Laharl’s return. And, by the way, he didn’t change that much — still rude, still rather cruel. There’s a smirk on his lips. The same smirk he has ended his own life with.

That’s why a sincere smile on his face is such an unusual sight. Unsure, unpractised — but Laharl smiles. And Flonne is delighted, her eyes are shining with happiness. And when she holds his hand his eyes don’t seem as cold.

While they’re together, they will be happy. What they did — for that were forgiven both a fallen angel and a demon who’s committed a suicide for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. This is a translation from another language, thus comments are much appreciated. A burning question: am I overusing dash?


End file.
